The present invention concerns the domain of electric motors, in particular geared motors for automobile accessories, which are used for example in window-raising systems, seat actuation systems or sunroof systems.
The invention is more precisely aimed at a connector for electric motor, adapted so as to be fixed on said motor, said motor comprising a magnetic ring which is the seat of a magnetic field related to operating parameters of the motor.
The motors or geared motors to which the invention applies are associated with a control system which uses motor speed and/or position parameters. These parameters are fed to the control system by a Hall-effect sensor associated with the magnetic ring, which is adapted so as to deliver to the sensor a magnetic field dependant on the speed and/or position of the motor shaft.
Generally, the electronic control devices of such motors or geared motors comprise an electronic board secured to the casing of the motor, said board comprising motor electrical supply connections and the Hall-effect sensor. This sensor is fixed on a board part formed of a rigid strip penetrating the casing of the motor as far as a zone neighboring the magnetic ring, in such a way that the sensor is located in the vicinity of said ring.
It is understood that the presence of such an electronic control module on the casing of the motor is incompatible with a high degree of standardization of motors, since such a configuration of the motor and of its casing is not suited to an application in which the speed and/or position sensor is dispensed with, and in which the electronic control device of the motor is located off-site some distance away from the motor.
A main aim of the invention is to remedy this drawback, and to propose a connector for electric motor, which makes it possible to transport information of magnetic type to an electronic processing device and is capable of amalgamating with this function the conventional functions for the electrical supply of the motor.
With this aim, a connector according to the invention comprises at least one magnetic flux conduction member forming a flux concentrator interposed, when the connector is fixed on the motor, between the magnetic ring and a Hall-effect sensor adapted so as to measure the magnetic flux conducted by the magnetic flux conduction member.
The invention is also aimed at a geared motor for automobile accessories, such as a window or a seat, comprising a rotor shaft equipped with a magnetic ring, characterized in that it comprises a connector as described above.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention will now be described with regard to the appended drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is an end-on view in partial section of a geared motor equipped with a connector according to a first embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a diagrammatic cross section along the line 2xe2x80x942 of FIG. 1 representing the magnetic flux conduction member and the magnetic ring;
FIG. 3 is a view similar to FIG. 1 according to a second embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 4 is a cross section similar to FIG. 2, along the line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 3.